


My New Home

by Mylittlelion



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylittlelion/pseuds/Mylittlelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has yet another nightmare and picks to clear his head in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My New Home

Cullen awoke with a start from, another horrible nightmare. Since they had come to Skyhold he has been having them less and less, which is amazing. But at the same time when he does have them, they are 20x worst then what they used to be. He pulled the sheets off of himself placed his feet on the ground. 

"Damn these dreams." He whispered to himself placing his head on his hands that were resting on his knees. After a moment or two, he stood from his bed and decided that some fresh air would do him some good. Throwing on a long sleeved cotton shirt and pulling on his boot he walked out of his chamber and down into the garden. He figured he was going to be alone but as he made his way into the middle of the garden he walked up to a large tree and saw one redheaded elf sitting atop one of the branches. She was so high up Cullen wondered how in the world she got up there. 

She looked so peaceful and so calm, and all she was doing was sitting and looking at the stars. Her long red hair was out of its normal bread and fell past her shoulders. Her face markers were even more defined by the light of the stars, while the moon made her bright blue eyes look like deep oceans. Cullen snapped out of his trances and called out to her.

"Inquisitor? What are you doing up there?" Cullen asked walking up to the tree so that he was right under the young elf. She looked down at the older and smiled the most beautiful smile.

"Cullen I've told you million times, we are dating now please call me by my name," she said happily swinging her legs back and forth on the branch. Cullen cleared his throat and coughed a little, he was not use to calling her Adele yet. He had never really addressed her by anything other than her title.

"Ugh…okay Adele," that did feel good to say through "why are you in a tree this late at night?" Cullen watched as Adele's smile went back to her normal half smiling face.

"Well why are you out in the garden so late at night?" she fired the question right back at him. Cullen frowned at the question, and Adele took notice "Did you have another nightmare?" Adele asked the man

"I did…so I thought I would come out here to clear my head." Cullen said still looking up at the redhead "Now you need to answer the question, my lady" Adele smile grew a little 

"Hey, catch me." Adele simply said before leaping out of the large tree, Cullen moved fast to catch the girl falling under the weight of the impact. With Adele now lying on top of him, giggling, he groaned a little

"Do not do that! What if I hadn't had caught you?" Cullen asked sitting the two of them up. Adele giggled a little more looked up at him

"But you did catch me! I knew you would, and besides this is much faster then climbing all the way down." She said to him, Cullen groaned a little more and stood up putting out his hand to the elf 

"Let's go sit somewhere that if you do fall, you can't get hurt." Adele nodded her head and took his hand. Cullen pulled her up and was expecting for her to let go, but she just held his hand a little tighter and pulled him to walk with her. Cullen felt his face begin to heat up some as he felt her holding his hand as if he was going to run away. The pair sat down on one of the benches in the garden and sat in happy silences for a minute or two. 

"So are you going to answer me, my lady?" Adele looked at him and her normally happy face looked saddened, her mouth was in a frown and she did not look happy.

"Some nights I really miss my clan, I really miss the forest, and I really miss my brother and sister. And that makes me not able to go to sleep, and when that happens I come out here and pretend I'm back in the forest. I use to climb trees even bigger than any here." Adele looked up at the sky and smiled a little "I wonder how they are all doing." She drifted off after that. 

"Do you ever want to go back?" Cullen asked tightening his grip on her. Her leaving was really the last thing that he wanted, but her happiness was much more important.

"Not really. While I miss it I could always go and visit if I get too homesick. But I would always come back here, Skyhold is my home now." Adele was silent for a moment and then looked over Cullen "And besides you're here, I'm happy as long as I am by your side." Cullen's face grew warm as Adele's words came flowing out of her mouth. Adele laid her head down of his shoulder and smiled. 

"My home with where ever you are, my lady." Cullen pulled her face up and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Shall we go inside, Adele? I can see you are getting cold." She stood up and looked down at the man

"As long as you take me to your room." She said with a wink and a small giggle. Then she went off going to his room. This elf was going to be the end of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell me what you liked and didn't like! It really helps


End file.
